Gray Fullbuster Story
by Snaw Nuzal
Summary: A neko girl named Anko is our main character


I was taking a walk outside of The Fairy Tail guild just waiting for something to happen when I heard the door crashing open and my partner Gray Fullbuster came walking out...naked...again. I had seen him walking around naked a lot since he developed the weird habit of taking off his clothes, without realising it I might add, and don't get me wrong I loved seeing him naked but the only thing I didn't like about him coming out naked was because my inner cat was in heat and she had pined for Gray since the first time we saw his, well endowed self. It was extremely hard to control myself also since I had just realised I am in love with him. I watched him walk over to me probably not even remembering that I told ALL Fairy Tail's male members to stay away from me this month because sometimes my neko side can take over.

"Hey Anko," he said standing in front of me in all his masculine glory his body was really starting to turn me on.

"Gray. You're naked again. And don't you remember what I told all male members at the beginning of the month," I said feeling my neko slightly take over but I was able to suppress her but I don't know for how long.

"Shit, sorry I'll leave but why again do I have to?" he asked suddenly pulling on a pair of boxers from no where.

"My neko side is in heat," I said looking at him feeling the neko push against my restraints but when I saw the confused look on his face I added, "my neko side is in heat meaning all she wants is sex now I suggest you get away from me before I do something we will both regret."

I saw understanding flash across his face and he said, "Oh sorry Anko I'll leave really sorry."

I watched him walk away I quickly walked into the back entrance of the guild and collected the jewels from the errand Mirajane had sent me on. Then I fled to the safety of my apartment in the mountains but even the cold didn't subdue the heat that was gathering in my panties. As soon as I was inside I let my neko side take over after making sure she couldn't get out of my room. I could still feel and see what she was doing but I just couldn't control my body. She stripped us and laid out on the bed letting our hands travel down to our pert breasts massaging them lightly while we mewed out in pleasure I felt our heart rate increase and our breathing accelerate as we grew wetter than before. She had us mew out Gray's name as she splayed our hand over our stomach letting it slide down to our waiting womanhood. She scraped our nail against our clit eliciting another loud mew of his name while she sent me images of Gray doing this to us. She plunged two of our fingers into our waiting womanhood hitting our good spot head on. She slowly slid our fingers out then plunged them in again while rubbing our thumb against our clit eliciting another moan from our mouth. The sensation made her clench down on our breast pinching the nipple while our toes curled. She began a steady rhythm taking us to our shared orgasm slowly then she started to speed up the pace sending me more images of Gray making me moan out his name again. When we fell over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm we screamed out Gray's name while our bodies convulsed in pleasure. Once we came back to earth she let me have control of my body again. I pulled my fingers from my womanhood slightly groaning I wiped my juices onto my bed sheet. I let my head fall back keeping my eyes closed I always felt dirty after letting my neko side do that.

"A-Anko?" I heard Gray stutter.

I shot up my eyes connecting with his I felt my face turn a deep red as I saw him standing across from me in my bedroom doorway his face bright red with a slight nosebleed. I was shocked to say the least and embarrassed as hell that he probably just witnessed all of that. I quietly asked, "How much did you see Gray?"

I suddenly heard a thud and looked up to see Gray passed out on the floor with a nosebleed and a...boner. I left him there going to grab my ice blue silk robe from my conjoined bathroom and tied it at the waist then I carried Gray to the guest bedroom knowing he was going to be out for an hour at least.

I got dressed making sure I was well covered and slid on my house slippers I looked in my closet and saw that some of Gray's clothes were still in here from the times he slept here before. I pulled out one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts folding them I went into the guest room laying the neatly folded clothes on the night stand next to the bed. I saw that he still had a boner and felt my neko smirk at me telling me I should take care of it for him. I quickly went out of the room and to my kitchen cooking a meal for when he wakes up. Once I was done I turned around and was met with the naked body of Gray and a glance down told me he was still hot and bothered.

He walked up to me and said, "Anko you should have told me sooner."

"Tell you what?" I asked backing up and trying to some what hide my eyes because I knew they had reverted into my neko cat eyes.

"That you want me too," he said in a voice filled with put his index finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him when our eyes met he said, "I see you're lusting for me still, kitty cat."

"It's more than lust Gray," I said pushing him out of the way, I didn't want any part of this if all he thought was that he could get sex from me because I was in heat. I wasn't that kind of girl and I wouldn't start to be one either. "Eat then get out of my sight I don't want you to come near me ever again."

I stormed from the room slamming my bedroom door shut I slid down the door pulling my knees to my chest then I started to cry. "I can't believe he thought I was some whore that bastard I can't believe I even love him," I whispered to myself feeling the tears staining my shirt. I got up and was about to go out my window when I felt arms around me.

"I'm sorry Anko. I'm so sorry I never meant to do that I can't lose you please say you forgive me," Gray whispered in my ear and I could feel his tears dropping onto my head.

"No I will not forgive you I am not just some cheep flossy you can expect to forgive you for a stunt like that," I said pushing him away from me. Then I pointed to the closet and said, "Get your stuff and go I never want to see your face again just go please just leave me alone." I fell to the ground sobbing my heart out but I heard him say two words I hate 'I'm sorry' they never fixed anything ever.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to an empty house with no one in sight it just made me brake more I was glad I said it to him but my heart was braking even more knowing he wouldn't be back...

After I left Anko in front of the guild I decided I would do some training up in the mountains to distract myself, but that didn't turn out quite as planned. I was near Anko's cabin and heard her moan out my name and my instant reaction was to go and check on her but when I did... Well lets just say I didn't see what I was expecting. I barged into her room and saw her neko side had taken her over and was pleasuring herself and moaning out, my name. Seeing Anko there on her bed writhing in pleasure started turning me on and then when her neko side receded she had her eyes closed basking in the after glow of what looked to be a mind blowing orgasm. I stuttered out her name and her eyes opened in shock and next thing I knew I was waking up in her guest bedroom horny as hell and smelling her delicious cooking. I left the room not realising I was completely naked and I messed up big time. I had just lost the girl that I had fallen in love with when she joined the Fairy Tail guild ten years ago, and I also made her cry after I had vowed never to do that.

After leaving her house I walked to the guild and seeing that things were oddly peaceful I started a fight with Natsu like I always do to keep my mind off her.


End file.
